Relatos cortos
by Basthest
Summary: Todos los capítulos son "one-shorts" y se pueden leer en el orden que se prefiera. En general, en mayor o menor medida, continen: estupidez, romanticismo, pasión, locura, amor y sexo entre dos mujeres adultas y responsables.
1. La primera vez que nos vimos

Cosas que debes saber:

Cualquier parecido entre las protagonistas de este relato con Xena y Gabrielle (que pertenecían a Renaissance Pictures) será meramente coincidente.

* * *

Nos conocimos una fantástica noche de julio.

Ella iba con vaqueros y blusa, yo con un pantalón color beige y una camiseta marrón de tirantes.

Las dos sin pintar demasiado, un poco de brillo de labios, nada más.

Ella llevaba el pelo recogido en una especie de mezcla entre coleta y moño sustentado por dos palillos japoneses, yo me lo había ondulado, más de lo que ya está, con espuma.

"Que guapa", creo que fue lo primero que pensé, Raquel había invitado a cenar a unas cuantas amigas por su cumpleaños, entre ellas Laura.

-"Preciosa, pero inalcanzable", le dije al oído a mi amiga, ella me contestó: -"ya verás como no"; yo tenía muy poca confianza y esperanza.

Tenía pocas ganas de ir a esa cena, la verdad, ganas realmente de nada, estar sola una temporada, dar paseos con Golfo... o con Isolde, como llamaba cariñosamente a mi Yamaha R6.

No tenía muchas ganas de enamorarme, no estaba por la labor, no quería... pero me gustaba, esa era la verdad... la forma de ser, de expresarse... su sonrisa.

Dulce inocencia, mujer de negocios, cariñosa ternura y seriedad en el trabajo con un punto de misterio en su mirada.

Esa mirada... no podía con ella, atravesaba como si pudiese leer en lo más profundo de tus pensamientos... y de los sentimientos también.

Me cazó varias veces contemplando su cuerpo, un par para donde la espalda pierde su nombre y una directa a su espectacular belleza, no se de donde habría sacado Raquel a esa mujer, pero sin duda era especial.

De las fugaces miradas no comentó nada cuando salimos a dar un paseo, mi amiga ya sabía que mucho rato en ese pub no iba a aguantar y que sola de allí no me iría.

...

No decíamos nada, caminábamos por la calle rumbo a encontrar su moto, tan preciosa como ella, aunque Cristina dijese que no... y es que esta mujer se infravaloraba, sabía que la paciencia debía ser infinita si quería conquistarla.

Para qué negarlo, había una atracción, unas miradas... no sabíamos nada absolutamente la una de la otra, más que el reconocido mudo sentimiento de saber que ambas éramos especiales.

Me dejó un casco, ella se puso el suyo, antes de subir dije: -"a donde vayas voy"; -"¿Xena?" preguntó; -"Shakira" repuse yo con un toque de ironía y puso la típica sonrisa de: "agradezco el subirme el ánimo, si me pillas de mejor humor te río la gracia".

Es que esta chica es "miss expresividad", clara y evidente, sus gestos la delatan.

Hizo un gesto de galantería para dejar montar primero a la damisela en el "carruaje".

-"Agárrate".

Obedecí, como no especificó donde, la abracé segura pero delicadamente; ella suspiró tan efusiva que le pregunté si quería que dejase mis manos en la moto, negó con la cabeza y creí escuchar "nunca me sueltes", pero debieron ser imaginaciones mías.

Cristina enfilaba por la carretera camino del chalet que yo tenía a las afueras; en el último semáforo de la ciudad le di unas pocas explicaciones, creo que hubiese dado igual, porque parecía que conociese la zona como la palma de su mano.

Al llegar fue cuando reaccionó y no por ver mi casa, si no por la vuelta a la suya; ya que poco se inmutó al ver ese chalet, que parecía casi mansión, herencia de mis acomodados padres.

Se habían hecho las cuatro entre una cosa y otra, ella daba la sensación de darle igual todo, a mi no me apetecía perderla de vista, razones tenía de sobra.

Me quité el casco, en vez de devolvérselo, lo llevé conmigo mientras abría la puerta y entraba en casa.

-"¡Oh!, joder, genial... por favor, no me cabrees más de lo que estoy, no quiero bromas ni jueguecitos, dame el casco".

Entró echa una verdadera furia, yo sonreí, me dirigí a la puerta, la cerré y me apoyé en ella.

-"Por favor", repitió Cristina con mala gana sin ni siquiera girarse; sabía perfectamente cuan fulminante sería su mirada si lo hiciese.

Me acerqué a ella, la iba a abrazar por la espalda, pero lo pensé mejor, me alejé unos metros... un "cara a cara" con ella... esto iba a ser como una partida de ajedrez, le tocaba mover a ella.

...

Tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía más, demasiadas emociones, estaba enfadada conmigo misma, con el mundo, con el amor, con... demasiados problemas, demasiado, demasiado todo... una lágrima se deslizaba por mi rostro sin darme apenas cuenta, cuando lo hice empecé a llorar como nunca antes había llorado.

Recuerdo que Laura me abrazó... también lloraba por haberla tratado así de mal, entre otras cosas... luego no tengo mucha claridad de lo ocurrido hasta el día siguiente.

Desperté en una amplia cama, era de matrimonio, me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar; escuché un cascabel y vi como una elegantísima gata negra, al igual que su dueña, caminaban hacia mi.

El animal me dio un beso en la nariz con su hocico, sonreí, justo detrás veía un par de piernas desnudas... no se si no miré más arriba por sonrojo o vergüenza, dada mi actitud de la pasada noche, así que yo como los avestruces, a esconder la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-"Ey peque, vamos tampoco fue para tanto, con las manos tan fabulosas que tienes..."

Eso fue un resorte automático para mi mecanismo, el cual hizo que me sentase en la cama con cara de "pero que..." y los ojos como platos.

Laura sonreía, me acarició el rostro y dijo serena y apaciguadora: -"tranquila, no pasó nada... y nada es nada, así que fuera preocupaciones... ¡ah, ah!, he dicho nada".

No se como lo hacía esta mujer, pero había pasado del sonrojo, a la culpabilidad y de ahí a dejarme relajada... con la mirada baja por lo del comportamiento, pero relajada.

-"Cris" susurró, yo le dediqué mi mejor carita lastimera y me miró de tal forma que sólo pude pronunciar un sincero: -"gracias".

-"¿Por?", preguntó; -"por lo que acabas de decirme sin pronunciar absolutamente nada", contesté.

Y desde ese momento, o desde esa noche mejor dicho, comenzó una nueva vida para mi y yo sin saberlo.

De conocida pasó a amiga, de ahí a gusto, quiero, deseo y amo, a tal velocidad que mis sentimientos se iban a estampar como no los frenase.

Pero era imposible, en pocas horas le había contado todo lo que me preocupaba, temía ansiaba... mi vida por completo en unos días, la confianza desde esa mirada junto a la cama, la seguridad cuando me abrazó en la moto...

Sin admitir ningún pero, regalándome tiempo, confidencias, momentos inolvidables... a mi... Dios, ¡a mi!, ni idea de por qué, pero era a mi... "¡oh, oh!, Cristinita, estás enamorada hasta la médula cariño", me decía a mi misma.

Pero me lo había servido en bandeja, tan fácil ser yo, sin ninguna repercusión, con el límite marcado únicamente por mi misma... si la primera noche no me hubiese hecho llorar para soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, mi calenturienta mente sabía donde o cómo hubiéramos acabado con tal de desfogarme.

Y preferiblemente tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

...

-"¿Me dejas ver que has escrito?", pregunta con fingida inocencia.

-"Mmm...", contesto sonrojada a más no poder.

Se sienta en mis rodillas, de frente a mí, las caderas marcan el ritmo mientras las miradas se comen a besos.

...

-"¿Te parece bien?", consigo decir finalmente entrecortada por mi respiración agitada.

-"No está mal", contesta, -"pero podría estar mejor", remata.

-"Lujuriosa", le digo mientras la miro con ansia y voy a morderle el cuello.

-"Jojo, ¡oh, nena!, no sabes donde te metes cariño".

Muevo las cejas en plan sexy y doy un mordisco en el aire.

...

Le doy nuevamente un beso en su mano, ella sigue acariciando mi espalda.

Levanto la cabeza de su regazo, la miro y sonrío, paso mi nariz por sus labios.

La vuelvo a mirar con ternura.

-"Te quiero mi niña".

Sonrío mientras me sonrojo, he vuelto a su pecho, al cual beso, suspiro.

-"Te amo mi amor".

* * *

Fin ^.^


	2. Algo pendiente

Cosas que debes saber:

Me vino la inspiración gracias al fanfic: _Una partida de ajedrez_, de Angharad Governal.

Cualquier parecido entre las protagonistas de este relato con Xena y Gabrielle (que pertenecían a Renaissance Pictures) será meramente coincidente.

* * *

Suspira mientras mira el tablero, el cual no ve porque está pensando en... si dijese "otra cosa" mentiría, en alguien.

-Tristán, la llama dulcemente.

-¿Mm?, pregunta distraída.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos?

-No, no hace falta Isolde, sólo estaba...

-Pensando.

Sonríe.

-Te preocupa.

Hace un gesto facial, es evidente la respuesta.

-Tristán, la preocupada desinteresada.

Vuelve a sonreír.

-Isolde, mi gran desconocida.

-Tablas.

Deja patente que tiene muy bien aprendida la intensidad y la forma de esa sonrisa, sonrisa de apariencia que no pasa nada cuando realmente si pasa.

Su dedo índice coloca el puente de sus gafas y acaricia su nariz, deja la mano posada en sus labios en gesto pensativo.

-Finges muy mal.

Sonríe, esta vez es franca.

-¿Qué pasa cuando se desmorona el tablero por dos ocasiones?

-Que se recogen las piezas y se vuelve a montar.

"Sabía que diría algo parecido", piensa. Hoy la que habla es su sonrisa, es algo que debería pensar en patentar, al igual que los suspiros.

-Eso ya lo has dicho en otras ocasiones.

-Si, pero la que escribe soy yo, es lo que me dicen y es lo que siento.

-Ey...

-No estoy enfadada.

Vale...

Suspira, ya se que es verdad pero no quiero que se martirice, al menos hoy.

-Tristán...

Hace una mueca preguntando: "¿qué?", parece un perrito bonachón.

Aparto el tablero y la abrazo, se sorprende algo pero me deja hacer (mientras vuelve a suspirar).

Susurra un nombre.

Ladea la cabeza en el abrazo y la coloca a la altura de mi corazón.

-La sentimental se asusta de sus sentimientos.

Suspira como intentando reírme la gracia.

-Tranquila (no voy a volver a repetir más veces que suspiras).

Le acaricia suavemente la espalda.

-Nos conocemos Tristán.

Demasiado bien Isolde.

-Déjate llevar, un poco, sólo un poquito.

-Pero despacio.

Si, muy despacio, aunque el corazón haga lo contrario.

...

Intentarás intentarlo, lo se.

...

Yo también a ti cariño... yo también.

* * *

Fin ^.^


	3. Siete y 7

Cualquier parecido entre las protagonistas de este relato con Xena y Gabrielle (que pertenecían a Renaissance Pictures) será meramente coincidente.

* * *

-Es esa sensación de que todo pesa.

-Pasa.

-Lo mismo da.

-Como los días, transcurren, no te das cuenta y ¡zas!, el examen a la vuelta de la esquina.

-No empieces tú también.

-¿Que ha sido hoy?... ¿que si no estudias, que te centres, que si te quieres cambiar de carrera, que si te quieres dejar los estudios, que si tienes depresión, que si estás metida en la secta, que no sales, que no ayudas, que parece que finjas el dolor de la pierna?

Silencio.

-Dicen que el que calla otorga.

-Y ahora vendrás y me pondrás grilletes.

-Ni de eso tienes ganas y no porque no te guste el sexo.

...

-Hasta la mirada está cansada, levanta cabeza chica.

-¿Segura que soy una chica?

-Travesti, transexual, drag queen...

Sonríe.

-Hombre, ya era hora... así me gusta más.

-¿En qué quedamos?

-En que un día tenemos que probar.

-Un día.

-Tarde o temprano... beberemos cerveza, veremos la tele y nos rascaremos los...

-Cuidado con ese lenguaje.

-De camionero de la m-30.

-Como si no hiciésemos eso ya.

-¿En gayumbos?, no creo.

-En bragas y sujetador.

-¿Te gusta mirar?

-¿A quién no?

-Te haré un desfile entonces.

...

-Sonríes demasiado picarona.

Guiña el ojo.

-Preferiría otra cosa.

-¿Helado?

-¿De qué?

-Straciatela o leche merengada.

-No me gusta la leche.

-Por descarte.

-Como las cartas, aunque prefiero el ajedrez.

-¿Por qué tanta afición si no sabes jugar?

-Por un par de películas de hace mucho.

-Me gusta más personalmente el: "yo pregunto, tú contestas".

-¿Y qué gano con eso?

-Versión: "me voy desnudando mientras"... seré buena...

-Lo estás.

-¿Cuando pararás?

-Cuando consiga lo que quiero.

-¿Mi dinero?

-Materialista.

-¿Mi alma?

-Diablesa.

-O una diosa.

-Según quien lo vea.

-¿Mi corazón?

-Vampiresa... o sentimental.

-¿Según te de?

-Según me de, según te guste.

-¿Mi cuerpo?

-Pecado.

-Tienes para todo.

-¿Alguna cosa más?

-Las habilidades.

-Muchas.

-¿Como tus mencionadas manos de marinero?

-Por ejemplo.

-¿Y por qué de marinero?

-Me gusta el mar... recuerdos familiares...

-Entiendo.

-¿Segura?

Ríe.

-Bromeaba.

-Ya... ya...

-Tendrás que probar mis masajes.

-Como habrán hecho tantas.

-¿Celosa?

-No mucho.

-Mejor.

-¿Me vas a poner los cuernos?

-¿Y tú?

Silencio. Contempla sus uñas, suspira.

-No tienes por qué contármelo todo ahora.

Me abraza.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Seis.

-¿Con una melena leonina que hace parecerte a un heavy?

-Si, ¿qué pasa?

-Puntazo macarra, me gusta.

-Menos mal.

Me acaricia la mano.

-Tranquila.

...

-Tranquila.

...

* * *

Fin ^.^


	4. Note book

Cosas que debes saber:

Me vino la inspiración, nuevamente, gracias al fanfic: _Una partida de ajedrez_, de Angharad Governal.

Cualquier parecido entre las protagonistas de este relato con Xena y Gabrielle (que pertenecían a Renaissance Pictures) será meramente coincidente.

* * *

-... Tristán... susurro.

-... ¿Mm?

Le acaricio sutilmente la mano, me mira como si acabase de ver una ilusión.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Muestra de afecto y comprensión de una persona a otra?

-... Lo siento... no quise... lo siento...

-Tranquila.

Asiente con la cabeza despacio.

-Es bonita tu casa, dice de repente.

-Gracias.

-Me gusta el balcón, estar aquí, aunque sólo se vean dos estrellas... tan lejanas como nosotras.

-¿Crees que estamos así?

-No lo se, yo lo digo, no lo pienso.

-Pero realmente piensas algo completamente diferente.

-... ¿Por?...

-Se nota en la forma de mirar.

...

Mira a un horizonte blanco, conjunto de luces y nubes.

Suspira.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?

Lo niega con un leve movimiento y hace una mueca a caballo entre la sonrisa y la despreocupación. Se que le sube el nudo a la garganta, no puede ocultarlo. Apoya el codo derecho en la pierna, la mano en la cara, no piensa, sólo mira.

Me mira, delimita mi perfil... la sonrisa, la nariz, lo que dicen mis ojos, la posición de mis manos... y otra vez la mirada al parque, al cielo.

-Eres bonita.

Me sorprendo.

-¿Me acabas de piropear?

Sonríe.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa y cuando te comportas así.

Mira hacia otro lado.

Muchas veces da la sensación de que irá a decir algo más pero sigue mirando el paisaje. Se le saltan algo las lágrimas en determinado momento, no le quiero preguntar.

Silencio.

Suspira.

-Recuerdos, dice finalmente.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?, pregunto con ternura y un toque de inocencia.

-¿Tú también pides permiso?

-Sobre todo tratándose de ti.

-¿Y eso?

-No quiero hacerte daño... o que te duela...

-¿Es que lo llevo escrito o algo así?

-Digamos...

Hace una dulce y breve inclinación.

-¿Quizás?

Sonríe afirmando mi sospecha.

Me mira, carraspea gutural.

-¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?

-A tanto no llego.

Eleva sus cejas.

-"Me lo imaginaba".

Magnífica sonrisa.

-Iba a preguntarte si era tan transparente para ti, pero eso parece.

-En la mayoría de las ocasiones, incluso cuando pones cara de estar pensando en varias cosas a la vez.

-Ya veo.

-¿Te molesta?

-No... sólo... no estoy acostumbrada.

Sonrío.

-No cuesta tanto, sólo hay que saber mirar e interpretar.

-Entonces es que me estarás mirando mucho, demasiado, creo que sería hasta perjudicial.

Río.

-Tu humor exótico.

-El mismo.

-Tendrías que alardear un poquito más y no sólo de eso.

-Es que aún no quiero salir en la prensa rosa.

-Creída.

-Egocéntrica.

-Sin dudarlo.

-Por favor... realiza una caída de ojos con ironía.

-Me gustas.

Levanta una ceja.

-... Ya...

-No bromeo... aunque sonría.

Levanta las dos cejas.

-... Ya... dice con tono de retintín.

Viene una ráfaga de viento, me doy un poco de calor pasando suavemente la mano por el brazo.

-¿Tienes frío?... evidente...

Se levanta, se coloca detrás de mí y me abraza, ahora soy yo la atónita.

-Esto es algo que suelo hacer a menudo.

-¿A todas?

-Prácticamente, pero no te pongas celosa... no a todas las beso en el cuello... me susurra mientras realiza la acción y se me eriza el vello.

-Si que tienes frío, si.

-Es la cercanía.

-Lo se...

Suspira. Tengo mis manos haciendo carantoñas a sus antebrazos.

-Despacio.

-Tranquila, hay mucho que hablar.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Tus cualidades son evidentes, ¿el "cariño" lo prefieres antes o después de la frase?

-... Tch... tonta.

-... Yo también te... me pone sus dedos en los labios para que no lo diga.

-Bromeo demasiado yo de esa manera... aún no, por favor, aunque te lo vaya a decir dentro de minutos.

Me acaricia la mejilla. Le cojo su mano y la devuelvo a mi estómago, la miro de reojo, firme, cariñosa.

-Tranquila.

Cierra los ojos.

Me doy la vuelta, los abre.

-Sigue como estabas.

La beso en la frente.

-Quien fuese suspiro para salir de tu boca.

Mira al suelo, izquierda, derecha.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme y decir esas cosas?, me pongo nerviosa...

-Encantadora... y la vuelvo a besar, esta vez en lo que me deja su mejilla.

...

-¿Seguimos con el frío?, pregunto para ver si se le va un poco el sonrojo.

Me mira.

-¿Podemos entrar?

-Claro...

Sonríe cuando da media vuelta.

-... Princesa...

Delante de mi mueve su cabeza en un gesto de "como siga así...", lo que intuyo es que la coletilla de esa frase es que al final acabaré conquistándola, como pretendía, aunque no se fía, ni siquiera con los gestos de cariño, pero tengo tiempo, paciencia, la noche, las semanas y muchas estrellas para hacerme con ella.

...

Porque es realmente hermoso verla dormir.

* * *

Fin ^.^


End file.
